


Even the best-laid plans often go awry

by tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hints of other characters but those are mentioned by name, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Draco sighed and ran a tense hand through his already rather messy hair. It was a nervous tick of his that had grown ever more persistent in the last few hours, due in large part to the fact that his stupid Gryffindor boyfriend insisted that they spend Christmas with his adoptive family. To be fair, however, Draco was forcing Harry to spend New Year’s with him in Paris with his parents.In which Draco quickly learns that well thought out plans don't always go the way one expects them to.





	Even the best-laid plans often go awry

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a huge thanks to [Keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790) for help with this piece. To be honest, I had this almost completed a couple of years ago, but it fell to the wayside as life happened. I'm happy to finally get this up and posted after all this time! Spoilers in the end notes below.

 

 

The soft glittering speckles of gently falling snow touched the ground, but didn’t seem like they would stick. Another couple hours, and a couple degrees colder would likely do the trick. All in all the scene was absurdly romantic, even if it was the drab residence of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Draco sighed and ran a tense hand through his already rather messy hair. It was a nervous tick of his that had grown ever more persistent in the last few hours, due in large part to the fact that his stupid Gryffindor boyfriend insisted that they spend Christmas with his adoptive family. To be fair, however, Draco was forcing Harry to spend New Year’s with him in Paris with his parents.

It had been seven years since the war ended, and six years since Harry had first approached Draco about putting the past behind them and five years since going on a first date. While the first few dates had been quite the ordeal, leaving them to wonder if it was just not meant to be, both of their friends continued to encourage them to explore these new feelings, even if it seemed like a horrible idea. At one point, they had tried their luck at hosting a group dinner with a combination of their friends, and Granger had made the comment that they both seemed to fall into a rhythm together. Their personalities seemed to complement each other, when in reality it should have just caused more friction.

Perhaps if they had tried to date before the war, it would have ended differently. But both Draco and Harry had overcome so much since then, that it felt like their petty arguments weren’t backed with as much hate as they used to be. In fact, any comments (snide or otherwise) were typically said with a more playful, teasing tone. Once both Draco and Harry realized this for themselves, it was easier to move forward and really get into the heart of their relationship. Though, as they navigated the complicated road of relationship-ville, it wasn’t always smooth turf, and they often found themselves bumping into potholes.

There were many times that one or both would do or say something that hit something raw and in the wrong way. But they always made sure to own up to their mistakes (yes, even Draco), and not just because the make-up sex was phenomenal, but rather because as the years progressed, they came to understand just how important the other was in their lives. Draco could honestly look back and say that every fight they’d had was worth it, because it brought them closer together, not just as lovers, but as best friends who constantly challenged each other.

And now, five years later, Draco was planning to take that hard next step forward and ask Harry to bring their relationship to the next level. Getting married had never really been in Draco’s plan, seeing as it was something his Father had always expected of him. Get married, produce an heir, and so on. The plan had been disregarded at every turn so far, including coming out as queer to his family, followed by bringing Harry home as his boyfriend. Narcissa didn’t mind however, thinking that Draco had found someone who would care for him greatly, and that was all she had ever wanted for him. Lucius had been a harder sell, and to this day refused to even communicate with Draco, hoping to have his only heir choose between his family and his boyfriend. Narcissa refused to be a part of that plan, and remained a neutral as always. She loved Lucius dearly and likely wouldn’t leave him, but nor would she force her only son to choose between his parents or the love of his life.

Getting married had never been in the plan, but when issues came up within the Malfoy inheritance concerning Draco’s will, it became clear that marrying Harry would be the only option. It was one of those tiny loopholes that Lucius hadn’t noticed, and while Draco loved Harry very much, the proposal he would soon be making would be done out of convenience, and to cover his arse legally.

 

The plan was to visit with the entire Weasley family at Christmas, as per Harry’s request, and then travel to Paris for New Years with Narcissa. It had all worked out perfectly so far, even though he was spending an entire weekend with people who weren’t overly fond of him, but tolerated his presence for Harry’s sake. Not that Draco blamed them in the least, but it did make spending time there rather disheartening. However, it made Harry happy, and that was all he could ask for.

They’d arrived that morning, and had already put their things in Charlie’s old room. Draco stayed quiet thus far, not daring to open his mouth, lest something rude come out. It wasn’t that he thought the same things he’d used to about the Weasleys (as Ron would reluctantly acknowledge from their recent meals together) but rather how his tone or words might be taken by those who didn’t know him as well as Ron and Hermione now knew him. Not that Draco didn’t occasionally sneak in a “Weasel” or two during their social dinners, but it was always equally matched from Ron with a “Ferret” in return. 

Being at the Burrow was nothing at all like Draco had originally imagined. For one, the whole place had a truly homey feel to it, as if the entirety of it told the warm story of the family who’d lived there for the entirety of their lives. Nothing like the cold darkness held within the walls of the Malfoy manor, which felt as if the Dark Lord’s stay had left gloom and desperation permanently within every inch of the building.

 

“Hey, you alright?” Startled out of his thoughts, Draco turned his head to Harry and offered something resembling a smirk.

 

“Yeah. Just thinking about how different this place actually is compared to my expectations…”

 

Harry raised a brow, wondering what it was exactly that Draco had been expecting. Running a hand through his blond hair, Draco chuckled and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

 

“I just…. This is nothing like the manor. It’s… warm.” Draco offered his boyfriend an uneasy smile and light shrug, as if trying his best to put the words together, but still, it wasn’t quite enough.

 

Harry took Draco’s hand in his and gently kissed each knuckle tenderly. It was his way of acknowledging how hard this was to talk about, for his beloved Slytherin, without having to force the conversation further.

They casually made their way back downstairs, taking in the sumptuous smells wafting in from the kitchen.  Molly had truly outdone herself on the Christmas feast, but as it would be the first time the entirety of the family managed to get together at the same time, as well as various close friends, Draco couldn’t blame her in the slightest.

Even though dinner was still several hours away, they had decided to arrive earlier to allow Harry as much time with his pseudo-family, as possible. Some people they’d seen fairly recently, such as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The youngest female Weasley would be arriving a little later with Blaise, whom she’d recently begun dating. They seemed to be hitting it off pretty well lately, leaving Draco feeling a little smug at having introduced them.

 

“Oh, there you boys are!” Hermione leapt up from her spot at the kitchen table when the two  finally reached the bottom step.

 

Her arms opened like a squid, and somehow managed to envelope both Harry and Draco in a tight hug. Harry returned the hug with just as much vigor, while Draco grunted and awkwardly patted her gently on the shoulder.

 

“Still not a hugger then, Draco?” Hermione grinned as they pulled away. He smiled awkwardly and stepped back; Ron stepped forward to hug Harry and nodded at the blond.

 

“Oh let him be ‘Mione. You know he’s got to maintain that Slytherin ‘cold and aloof’ act for some people…” Ron threw a smug grin his way, which was basically Weasley for ‘Lions: 1 Snakes: 0’. Harry had one arm still slung over Ron’s shoulders, and for a brief moment Draco was reminded of the young boys they had been back at Hogwarts.

 

Now that they were much older, Draco looked at this scene with a tinge of sadness and regret. Those three had been through so much together and lost most of their childhoods to the madness of a singular entity who was nothing more than a weak man. Not that Draco hadn’t lost his share, as Harry often reminded him, but to Draco, there was no comparison between what what they went through.

They had moved on to joking around, Hermione swatting Ron’s and Harry’s heads to get them to help Mrs Weasley in the kitchen. It gave Draco the continued opportunity of watching his beloved boyfriend, surrounded by his makeshift family. Draco’s own Christmases were nothing more than cold overtures, symbolic more than anything. His father ensured that everything Draco could ever want was under the tree, and his Mother planned the festivities down to the minute. Their house was always filled with influential people, ministry or otherwise, all of whom Draco couldn’t have cared less about. But holidays were always meant to be a kind of networking gathering for his Father, rather than something about family.

Draco’s first Christmas with Harry had shown him just what exactly he had been missing. That first Christmas was when Harry admitted to being in love with Draco, who was babbling excitedly about his first Weasley sweater and thus caught off-guard.

And while the blond’s relationship with Hermione and Ron was strenuous at best, they both seemed to put the past behind them when it came Christmas time. Perhaps it was the holiday spirit, or maybe even the fact that Harry seemed happy and thus his friends wanted to keep him that way… Whatever the actual reason, Draco appreciated the effort they put towards him being there in the first place.

A Malfoy celebrating Christmas with the full horde of Weasleys... Lucius likely choked on whatever biscuit he was eating when reading that particular letter. But they were family to Harry, which meant that Draco needed to exert the same level of patience and cool composure that the rest of the brood did. After a second glass, it always seemed a little easier. Which probably explained the wine already in his hand.

Hermione and Draco understood each other on an intellectual level, and apparently on yet another level as well. With a smirk, the blond raised his glass in a mock toast to the bushy haired girl across from him. If only they knew the little secret currently hiding in Draco’s robe pocket. On instinct, his lengthy fingers gently caressed the small velvet box containing his heart. It had been on him every day for the last 3 months since he’d purchased it, just waiting and planning for that perfect moment in Paris.

 

‘Convenience.’ He had to remind himself. ‘I’m doing this out of convenience. Nothing more.’

 

At that moment, the floo chimed, indicating yet another arrival. First Blaise, and then Ginny, tumbled out of the sickly green flames. There were a few loud and rather excited shrieks, then Draco was knocked out of the way by a bundle of arms and bushy hair. Ginny and Hermione embraced each other while bouncing excitedly, talking at such high speed and high-pitched intervals, that Draco had to stick his fingers in his ears in order to save some of his hearing. Blaise simply chuckled and shook his head, walking over to Harry, Ron, and Draco for handshaking.

  
  
  


The rest of the day progressed much the same, with various members of the Weasley family (extended and otherwise) returning to the fold and the warmth of their ancestral home. Soon enough, Draco found himself surrounded by a sea of red hair and freckles, both young and older. But they weren’t the only guests expected that night. In fact, if Draco were a betting man, he would have laid a large sum of money down on most of Gryffindor from their year being there. Sure, a few members of other houses as well; Miss Luna Lovegood, Miss Hannah Abbott, and his own best friend Pansy had been invited. Of course, they were all there as guests of the family, because apparently everyone had earned ‘honorary Weasley’ status.

By the time the evening had fallen, and darkness surrounded them, everyone had gathered around the expanded kitchen table. Plates upon plates of food covered every inch of the wood grain, which was not at all what Draco expected. All those years, he assumed Ron was beyond poor, living off of cabbage water or something like that, and yet his table was fuller than even the dinning table at Malfoy Manor. Back then, it was filled with singular place settings, and only enough food for perhaps a bite or two; however, Narcissa insisted this was the way all aristocratic purebloods ate.

But on this table were plates piled as high as the tables at Hogwarts had been. Draco found a new level of respect for Molly Weasley, considering she’d prepared this all herself and without the aid of houseelves. ‘Course, most of the family pitched in here and there, but she seemed happy to spend the day cooking for her family, and filling their bellies to the brim. 

After a quick toast, led by Charlie Weasley, in which he thanked Molly for preparing a feast and a sweet commentary about enjoying the time together over the holidays, everyone tucked in. Suddenly hands were flying everywhere, reaching into bowls and over platters, piling up food on individual plates. Draco sat back for a minute to take it all in. The flurry of activity was evenly balanced with the volume of conversation which had just reached a new peak. There were voices coming at him from all sides, conversing about everything from politics and the ministry, to mundane household muggle items and catching up in each other’s lives. Just when Draco started to feel a little overwhelmed and panicked, he felt a warm hand gently squeeze his thigh. Looking down, he recognized that Harry’s hand was gently stroking his thigh, helping Draco relax.

It was the sweetest thing, and Draco felt his heart skip a beat knowing that Harry was his. Lifting his gaze, Draco watched as Harry multi-tasked filling his plate with one hand, and chatting up Bill and Fleur. He slid his fingers over Harry’s hand, giving him a light squeeze, then proceeded to fill his own plate.

Hermione sat to his right, with Ron beside her, and Draco felt a little comforted that there was at least buffer between him and the rest of the uneasy clan. She turned to him and smiled, offering him the bowl of potatoes she was holding.

 

“Enjoying yourself, Draco?” She inquired politely, holding the bowl still while he filled his plate a little more.

 

“I suppose I am.” He murmured low enough for only her to hear. She grinned of course, knowing that he wouldn’t want everyone to know about that soft side of his.

 

“Scared?”

 

Draco blinked, tilting his head at her, while passing along the bowl of potatoes to Harry. Hermione had that twinkle in her eye that said she knew something she wasn’t supposed to.

 

“I’m certain I have no idea what you are talking about.” He frowned, a light blush touching his cheeks and betraying his words.

 

“Oh I think you know exactly what I’m talking about.” Hermione gave him a very Slytherin-like smirk, which made Draco wonder (not for the first time) if she’d been sorted into the wrong house.

 

He wasn’t sure how to answer her without lying again, especially since she clearly already had his number. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

 

“Not really…” He murmured quietly again, eyes back on his plate.

 

“Then why do you look like a mouse about to get devoured by an owl?”

 

Draco snorted and turned his attention back to Hermione.

 

“Well that’s certainly a vivid description. But I don’t know. I’m not afraid though… How did you find out?”

 

“It wasn’t that hard to figure out to be honest. You’ve been acting really fidgety for the last couple weeks. Well that, and I saw you in the ring store.” She grinned and winked.

 

“Shhh!” Draco quickly threw Harry a glance, making sure he hadn’t heard.  

 

Hermione nodded and seemed willing to let it go, especially considering how many people were around them and would have overheard if they wanted to. Instead she seemed to look a bit past him, to where Harry sat, still chatting with Bill about some sort of restoration he was completing for Harry.

 

“You’ve done well, Draco. He seems peaceful… For the first time in a really long time.”

 

Draco couldn’t help but nod at that, because it was true. He’d seen the change in Harry one evening a couple months ago, while Draco was reading in the den. He could hear Harry in the kitchen, just washing dishes and tidying up, but above those sounds was something he’d never heard before. Harry was… singing? Never in his life had he ever heard the man make so much as a single musical note, and yet there was a lovely melody floating from the other room. And when he peeked into the kitchen to see if maybe the radio was on or something, Draco saw Harry actually singing, with the softest smile touching those perfect lips.

That was the moment he realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Harry, if only to catch these special, tender moments. These moments that were just for them, quiet and unassuming, but absolutely perfect. It made Draco’s heart squeeze painfully, and his hand reach out for Harry’s.

 

“I don’t know… I’d say it’s the other way around.” He smiled softly, not noticing how a few other people at the table had stopped talking and were simply staring at his melted expression. Draco hadn’t noticed that the volume of chatter, which had been rather loud, had slowly shifted to a quiet level of contemplation of Harry and Draco.

 

Harry was listening attentively to Bill, nodding excitedly over whatever it was they had decided on. All the while, Draco felt his heart swell in his chest. Here was his man, the love of his life, and that man’s family and everyone that meant something to him. Here was where Harry was happiest, and before Draco realised he’d said it out loud, the words had tumbled from his lips.

 

“I want to marry you.”

 

Silence registered around the whole table, as if those words brought everything to a standstill. It took Draco a second before he realised that he’d said it out loud. It took an extra second, but Harry also heard what Draco had said, and slowly turned around to face him, shock written clear across his face.

 

“P-pardon?”

 

Draco briefly considered backtracking and pretending he’d not said anything, but with the way everyone was now looking at them expectantly, there was no going back. So he stood, pushing his chair back, dropped down to one knee and pulled out the ring he’d been keeping on him for Paris. It was cheesy as hell, but in a house full of mostly Gryffindors, Draco figured it would probably just seem normal.

 

“I’m done trying to fight this. You’ve given me so much more than I deserve, and that includes this life we have together. I don’t feel like I deserve it, but I want the chance to try and prove that I do. I want to wake up to the smell and sound of you making coffee in the mornings. I want to have quiet afternoons in the rain reading a book, while you nap on my lap. I want to curl up in bed with you at the end of a hard day, tuck you against me, and whisper to you that tomorrow will be better.”

 

Not that Draco noticed, but around the table there was hardly a dry eye. Although a few of the sharper ones (read: Hermione, Molly, and Ginny) had anticipated that this was coming, it still was incredible to hear Draco sharing his feelings this much, let alone in front of so many people. For such a private and reserved person, they could all respect how much of himself he was putting out here, in order to prove his love for their Harry.

 

“Draco, I-”

 

Draco shook his head, blinking away the tingling in his eyes. He hated feeling overly emotional, especially in front of other people. He’d held everything in for so long, and Harry had been so patient with him. He really deserved to know exactly how Draco felt.

 

“Let me get this out.” Draco paused and took a breath. “Look, I know it hasn’t been smooth sailing. I know I’m not the easiest person in the world to get along with. I’m shallow, haughty, self-centered, and greedy. But somehow you looked past all that and saw the me at my core. You saw the boy who was terrified of rejection, of losing anyone.” Although Draco was keeping it somewhat together, when he looked up to meet Harry’s eye, he could see all his love reflected back at him through shining emerald filters.

 

“I know we fight a lot… Probably more than most people. But, when we make up, it’s pure fireworks. And I personally like to think that us fighting is just making us better people.” Everyone around the table laughed, Harry couldn’t help a little chuckle while holding a fist to his mouth. He was always the guy who wore his emotions on his sleeve, and this was no different. Draco could see how much this was affecting him and knew he’d have to wrap it up unless he wanted a sobbing Gryffindor attempting to give him an answer.

 

“I hadn’t envisioned it like this. I had this whole plan to do this in Paris on New Years.” Draco laughed at his own inability to think straight when it came to the love of his life. He brushed a tear away from Harry’s cheek with his thumb. “I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me, Harry?”

 

Draco could see Harry’s hand shaking, fist clenched tight and pressed against his lips as if that would help keep everything inside. His eyes were watery, heavy with unspoken emotion, and yet bright with a monumental amount of love. Harry was processing everything, and Draco couldn’t really blame him. This was the most Draco had ever expressed himself and his feelings since they had started dating.

 

“It would be the greatest honour, becoming yours forever.” Harry murmured as softly as the caress of dew on a morning flower, before he launched himself into Draco’s arms. Draco had to think fast and grip the ring tight so as not to lose it, while cheers and clapping erupted around the table.

 

When they broke apart, silly smiles splashed across their faces, they were pulled into hugs by their surrounding friends and family. As Draco thanked those that embraced him, he can’t help continuously looking back at Harry, watching as he was engulfed by those he loved most in the world. That Harry considered Draco to be one of those people too, induced feelings of a kind of bliss Draco had never known before their time together.

  
It was something his fingers had only ever grasped the edges of, and now was everything he could have, wrapped up tightly in the arms of someone he loved more than his own breath. Having that realization hit Draco like a ton of emotional bricks. They laughed, smiled, and goofed around for the rest of the night, until at last, Harry and Draco tumbled through the floo and into their home. Harry hadn’t stopped smiling for the rest of the night, and Draco felt he couldn’t possibly get any happier than this.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Filling prompt #573 from [Drarrypromptoftheday](http://drarrypromptoftheday.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> “Draco proposes to Harry at a Weasley Christmas supper.”
> 
> As always, come find me on [tumblr](breathofmine.tumblr.com) for more drabbles and hp related content!


End file.
